Suddenly not so invisable
by hellfox6
Summary: Matt/Canada is so use to people ignoring him that when someone wakes him up he shocked they see him. But of coarse this person has known his loneliness all to well for it is none other then Ivan the Russian country! rated M for Male/Male this is my first fluff so please enjoy and let me know if i have to add to it
1. Seen and falling hard

_I'm getting sick of people making Russia out as a bad guy he's just had a really rough life and doesn't know better and it pisses me off when people make him abusive! __Anyway this is my first story with fluffiness so please review._

Another meeting at his brother's house where no one saw him. He sighed snuggling in to the soft fur of his bear, which tried to get away from his grip. He really hated the fact that he was invisible to the other countries, that no one remembered him for who he was and always believed he was America.

He took his normal seat in the corner as the others started to arrive, he dosed off seeing how he wasn't part of it any way.

_It was dark a faint light came from the darkness and an angel of some kind hugged him he sobbed when he realized it was his mother. The one who had held him and raised him before France before he met his long lost brother. She had died so long ago so long forgotten he barely remembered her face. She looked on to her son her pale silvery eyes looked in to his light violet ones that had tears in them. "My son you won't be alone anymore one has noticed you one who is strong," she said softly kissing his forehead. _

Canada felt a strong hand on his shoulder waking him out of his slumber. He looked around and found a pair of dark violet ones making him nearly jump out of his skin. "Allo sorry if I woke you but meeting is getting started might want to be up" a kind deep Russian voice said. Matthew slowly realized that it was Ivan the Russian representative. "Oh n-no you see no one notices me so I have no say…" he said in his almost silent voice.

The Russian just gave a smile that frankly sacred Matthew a bit. "Well then I'll be your voice da?" Ivan said gently putting his hand on the Canadian's shoulder earning a faint blush. "S-sure that would be nice" he said his voice shaky at the sudden contact. "Alright sit next to me then in a little bit ok Matthew?" he said patting Canada's back before walking off.

'_Ok that was strange'_ he thought shaking his head. He walked in to the meeting room sat at the end of the table directly across from his brother. "All right bros let totally get this meeting started you all know the rules right?" Alfred shouted loudly. Matthew slowly raised his hand but of coarse he didn't see him, just before the American could continue Ivan raised his hand. "There is one who doesn't know" he said lowly a small amount of his dark aura coming out.

"Oh sorry didn't see ya Canaidia" Alfred said pronouncing his country wrong which angered him slightly but he kept his weak smile. "It is Canada you stupid oaf he's your brother why are you so mean to him?" Ivan growled his aura darkening. The American backed away slowly. "Maybe we should do this another day" he said his voice shaking.

Matthew smirked at his brother's fear toward his friend. In fact he hadn't seen him this scared of the Russian nation since the cold war. He snickered as his brother left the room. He was about to do the same but a hand grabbed his shoulder it was Ivan he had a worried look on his face.

"C-Could I stay with you for a few days my sister Belarus is off her nut again" he said in a voice so soft it was almost Canada's. This shocked the Canadian a lot because he knew not a whole lot scared Ivan but his sister was enough to make him cry. He sighed and nodded "Ya you can come and stay with me for the week end or longer if you need" he said reassuring the bigger male of his visit.

It took forever to find a flight heading for Mathew's home due to the fact that not a whole lot of people went to visit there. The ride was horrible honestly who trained these pilots! Finally they touched on the Canadian ground making Matthew sigh with relief and kept walking knowing all the sights and sounds. Ivan on the other hand oo'd and ah'd at every little thing in the new country. "Hey Canada this feels just like home" he said excitedly looking over the vast snow covered land.

"Oh well then visit when ever you like just let me know fist ok?" Matthew said lightly a faint smile creeping over his face. "Hey Russia want to check out all the sights of my home?" he asked for some reason he felt a faint warmth on his cheeks. "Oh you'd let me go looking around home? How very sweet of you" Ivan said hugging the Canadian trying not to crush him. "Alright where should we go first?" Matthew asked.

Several hours later and they finally made it back to Matthew's home with Ivan complaining a bit how he wanted to see more of this country. "We can look at the rest tomorrow but we need to clean you up" he said sadly. When they had visited the male syrup plant he hand kind of fell in to one of the vats making Matt apologize a lot the owner said it was fine they'd call it Russian syrup making everyone laugh.

"Oh cool so this big place is your house? It's so neat and clean how do you do this with no servants?" Ivan asked not really meaning any offence toward the Canadian. "I clean it myself every week and rearrange things that's all I can really do in my spare time" Matthew managed to say. "That sounds very lonely Matt but don't worry we have fun yes?" Ivan said happily his normal broad smile plastered on his face.

"Y-Ya sure but first can we get you cleaned up?" Matthew asked lightly motioning upstairs. "Oh sure where is bathroom?" Ivan muttered walking up the stairs and in to one of the rooms, which by chance was Matt's.

The room was the largest in the house save the reading room; it had a large wooden bed with soft covers made from elk and rabbit fur (Note I love bunnies so please stop senseless killing), and a few other wooden accessories in the room. There was a large oak door, which lead to the master bathroom.

"Is bathroom this way Matt?" Ivan asked pointing to the door smiling. "Ya that's my bathroom you can use it if you…" before he could say want the Russian was gone and the door locked. Matthew sighed he was use to people taking what they wanted from him even if he said no, that's how it all ways was. He sighed again and plopped on to his bed snuggling the furs. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep.

_This time it was when he was a small child and his mother was beside him he was helping her collect herbs. "Hey mama are these safe to eat? I'm hungry," he asked holding out the purple flowered plant. "Yes White-Paw that is safe its what the white man calls chives they taste like onions," she said softly as he took a bite. He made a face that made his mother laugh lightly picking him up. "Hey mama can I be like Running-Wolf?" he asked nuzzling in to her polar bear dress. "If you believe it then you may my son" she said rubbing her nose with his. "Mama do you love me?" he asked as his mother played with his curl. "Of coarse I do you're my baby" she said shocked at the question. "Well I thought you wouldn't cause I look like the white men who steal our food" he said weakly. "Child I couldn't hate you even if you were the son of the great demon of the earth," she whispered moving her dark ebony hair out of her face pretty face to revile a faint smile._

Ivan came out of the shower and saw his host asleep on the large bed that made him appear even smaller then he already was. He appeared to be crying in his sleep from the dream he was having. "Hey Matt wake up" he said lightly shaking his shoulder. Matt looked up at him confused and shock. "D-Did I say anything in my sleep?" he asked blushing. "No not at all you were just crying in your sleep I was worried" Ivan said lightly looking away.

Matthew looked at him shocked. "Y-You cared?" he asked his face heating up more to almost boiling. "Of coarse I care why wouldn't I?" the Russian asked he suddenly realized the fact that no one knew him at all. He sat next to him and held him tightly to him. "I-Ivan" Matt said softly before clinging tightly to the other choking back a sob. Some one some one finally sees him some one finally holding him. He pulled Ivan on top of him shaking actually like the weight on him. "M-Matt what are you doing?" Ivan said slowly worried. Before any other thought came to the Russian's mind he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened with shock and yet he fell deep in to it as he deepened it.

"I-Ivan~" Matthew moaned lightly enjoying the feeling of his first kiss he wanted more much more. He pulled Ivan closer to him and kissed him again slightly harder than the last time becoming more and more confidant more needy. "M-Matt please stop this I-I can't hold back for much longer" Ivan said his voice husky and wanting his hips rubbing in to Matt's. The Canadian's back arched in pleasure a stuttered moan escaping his lips. He quickly looked over Ivan's body it was strong and muscular, his skin pale like snow yet unbelievably warm. His hands ran over Ivan's abs and back enjoying the feeling of another as the Russian went to work on removing the Canadian's clothes.

Matthew gasped as Ivan kissed his chest working his way down his body a cat like smirk on his face. Matt whimpered wanting more he gasped suddenly as a he felt Russia's lips on his member licking it. "I-Ivan d-don't stop please" he said panting his mouth a gap. The Russian smirked having the other where he wanted. He took him in his mouth sucking hard bobbing his head. Canada gripped the Russian's hair his body arching his hips thrusting in to his lover's mouth. "G-God don't stop don't stop!" he moaned already close to release. Ivan stopped and shoved three fingers in Matt's mouth. "Suck if you want more pleasure" the Russian commanded thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth.

Matt sucked hard licking each finger making sure he got each one. Ivan pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smirked. "Be warned this may hurt Matt so I'm sorry if it does" Ivan whispered as he thrust one finger in his tight hole. He winced slightly gritting his teeth it hurt too much. The finger suddenly hit a spot in him causing a squeak to escape him as a shutter ran through his body. "There we go found your sweet spot Mattie" Ivan whispered seductively in the boy's ear biting the lob lightly gaining another moan and shutter as he continued to stretch out his Canadian. He growled low at the thought of him being like this with another.

Once stretched Ivan wasted no time removing what was left of his garments tossing them aside on the floor. He looked at the sight before him Matthew's light skin flushed with red from his rising body heat, his light violet eyes half open, his chest heaving trying to slow his rapid heart rate. Ivan licked his own lips continuing to look lower, Matt tried to hide what was proof he wanted the Russian badly. Ivan simply smiled at the boy hovering above him. "This is going to hurt so I'm going to go slow alright Matt?" he asked making sure it was safe to continue. Matt nodded.

In one fluid movement he was in the smaller of the two gripping tightly to the sheets trying to hold back screams of pain, which suddenly switched to pleasured moans. "I-Ivan s-sweet god!" he shouted throwing his head back his back arching with it as his hands gripped on to Ivan's broad shoulders. Ivan continued the slow and steady pace as Canada racked his nails across his back leaving small trails of heat and pain. "Keep clawing me and you'll be hurt again" Ivan teased kissing his lover's neck lightly nipping at its porcelain like skin leaving small red marks.

"I-Ivan I-I'm gonna…!" Matt said nearly screaming in release after a few more thrusts Russia followed, panting using the last of his strength to roll over so he wouldn't land on his tiny lover. "I…didn't hurt you did I?" he asked pulling Matthew close to him nuzzling in to the crook of his neck licking one of the marks. "N-No you didn't I-I have something to confess to you Ivan" Matthew whispered scared he might laugh at him. "What are you sore did I go to rough?" Ivan asked now freaking out slightly making the Canadian country laugh lightly like his mother use to.

"N-No its not that its just you were kind of my first" he said his face beet red from the sex and embarrassment. "I was your first?" Ivan said slowly letting each word sink in as well as the shock. "Ivan are you ok?" Matthew asked as he waved a hand in front of the Russian's face. "D-Did you enjoy it?" Ivan finally said breaking the silence between the two. "Yes I did and I want no one else but you," he said sweetly wiggling in to his new lovers large strong chest. "Good be cause I wouldn't have it any other way" Ivan said softly holding him close they slept like this the whole night and some of the next day.

_Let me know what you thought^~^ and review cause I like hearing every ones thoughts!_


	2. Illness and Rage

_I decided to continue so now what do I have planed for our new lovers? Read and find __out my dears warning there may be more yaoi and maybe something else Review please._

It had been several weeks after Matthew's visitor had arrived and both had been the happiest they had been in a while. Still he had to return to his home when his sister left which broke their hearts to say good-bye. As soon as Ivan left though Matt got back in to his normal routine but it didn't feel right with out his Russian and he eventually began to feel ill.

"Hello mi Mattie what's wrong you look so sick do you need to rest?" France asked slowly rubbing his adopted son's back trying to ease his discomfort. "No papa I'm fine I just miss some one that's all" Matt said enjoying the comfort from his dad it reminded him of his real dad who took him away so that he couldn't be conquered.

Suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick and quickly ran for the bathroom running in to Arthur his brother's keeper. "S-Sorry mister Brittan" Matt said before sprinting to the restroom where he heaved most of his guts in to the toilet.

He returned to his spot in the corner away from everyone so he could rest and escape the meeting that was missing his lover.

"_Father why are we leaving mama?" Little Matt asked his Native American father who was clad in white wolf fur his name was Running-Wolf and was the chief of the northern tribes, just like his mother was the medicine woman of the southern tribes. "White men are opening fire on our people we must go and help I'm also taking you to your real home" his father said in a low dark voice which did sound like a wolf's growl. "Ok then will I see mama again? And Brave-Eagle?" he asked now concerned for his big brother and mother. "Silver-wind and Brave-Eagle will be fine child and you may visit once you pass the trials of manhood" his father said lightly cradling his tiny soft-spoken son. Matt always wanted to be like his father strong, brave, and wise he wanted to be the one everyone looked to for help. But he would never get the chance on his 6__th__ birthday France came and defeated his father in combat and adopted him._

Ivan saw his lover asleep he appeared to be sick. He lighting pressed his hand to Matt's forehead he had a slight fever. A sudden hand gripped his own he looked down to see Matthew had woken up. "What are you doing?" he asked his voice low and unlike him shocking Ivan.

Matt didn't know why he was so irritated and quickly unhanded the Russian. "S-Sorry Ivan I was having a bad dream" he said softly feeling at ease with his beloved. "Its ok its just you were crushing my arm that's all" Ivan said nervously showing him the fractured wrist. "D-Did I do that?" he asked weakly looking at his own hands. "Da but it ok you didn't mean to right?" Ivan said weakly forcing a pathetic excuse for a smile. "Ivan are you scared of me?" Matt asked sadly his once bright eyes were now dull with depression. "Matt what are you talking about I love you why would I be scared of you?" he ask but it was no use it seemed that Matt had his mind made up. "Don't lie to me! I can see the look of fear on your face!" Mattie screamed tears rolling down his face.

"Matt what is the meaning of this? I love you more then life it's self why would I be scared of a sweet thing like you?" he asked now worried for his lover. "Just stay away from me you liar I bet you didn't even love me!" Matt screamed Ivan froze how could his beloved say such a thing? His body moved on his own as his slapped Matthew across the face sending him flying on to the floor. "You think I don't love you? Why did Francis say something like that to you? Did your brother say I was heartless?" Ivan said lowly his voice cold and gruff. Matt gingerly touched his now red and swollen cheek "I-Ivan why did you h-hit me?" he asked, his voice so soft it was barely audible. "I don't love you right? You hate me right?" Ivan said cruelly as he stepped forward toward his lover his heart near the breaking point.

Matt looked at the Russian now scared he wanted desperately wanted to take back what he had said to Ivan but it was to late now. Ivan knelt down beside him a low growl coming from the bigger male. "Hey Matt you say I don't love you right? Well maybe I should show you what its like to be taken by someone who doesn't love you" Ivan hissed lightly it was clear he want going to back down. "I-Ivan please don't…" Matthew whispered his heart was shattering at the sight before him. Ivan's head fell on his shoulder he was sobbing "Why do you think I lie? Why would I be heartless to you?" he whimpered. Matt was at a loss for words he wanted to hate Ivan for disappearing but he couldn't he loved him too much to do so he simply hugged him.

Ivan then noticed how warm Matt was getting and gave him a worried look. "Matt you need doctor now like right now" he said picking up the small Canadian. "I-Ivan I think I'm going to be sick" Matt said his voice weak like he was holding back something. "Its ok I take you to doctor hopefully you economy is fine da?"

After a few hours in the doctor's office and their doctor Antonio came to them. "Are you Mr. Williams?" He asked his voice laced with a Spanish accent. Matt nodded slowly a worried look on his face he had mood swings for the last 2 of the 5 hours they had been there. "Good and is this your lover?" he asked turning to Ivan Matt simply nodded again. "Well it's a little early but you seem to be showing signs of pregnancy" Antonio said a goofy smile on his face. "W-What? What do you m-mean pregnant?" he asked his voice and body shaking. "Well its common with nations to become pregnant and produce states" Antonio explained trying to reassure the small male. "S-so I'm having a baby?" he asked softly. "Yes we believe so come back in a few weeks and we'll run the tests again to make sure alright?" Antonio asked the both of them they nodded and walked out stunned. "So I'm going to be a papa of your babe?" Ivan asked looking down at his mate who was now possibly carrying his child. "Our baby Ivan our child" he said sweetly placing his hand on Ivan's.

This was going to be a long 9 months.


	3. Telling the family

_I decided to continue so now what do I have planed for our new lovers? Read and find __out my dears warning there may be more yaoi and maybe something else Review please. I like hearing the comments._

"Ivan! Where are you?" Matt called from the reading room he had called for his lover about twenty minutes ago and was still waiting. "Yes Mattie what do you need?" he asked his head poking in the doorway. "I think I felt the baby kick again" he said slightly flustered rubbing his slightly rounded belly thinking if he had as many as Alfred had there might be some issues. "Oh babushka are you hurting your mamma again?" the Russian said lightly rubbing his lovers abdomen. "Did my child hurt you?" he asked looking worried this was the third month of pregnancy and because of Matt's small frame it was already showing.

"No they just missed their daddy" Matt said smiling lightly. He had been skipping meetings cause he didn't want his family to know. "Matt its time to tell someone their getting worried" Ivan said ever since he found out he has been worrying none stop he had the thought that he would be a horrible dad like his own father was like. "A-Alright I have to visit Arthur anyway" Matt muttered now scared that his family wouldn't approve of this.

A six-hour plane ride and some airsickness later and the Canadian guardian was in his 'mothers' territory. "Hello Matthew I've missed you Ivan kept saying you were ill," the British Empire said hugging his missing child. "Y-Ya I came to ask cause you've had so many kids does it hurt?" he asked laughing lightly. "Is that what you came to ask?" Arthur said he looked slightly depressed. "N-No I actually came to tell you something…" he said working up his nerves. "All right what is it my dear boy?" he said ushering the small male in. "W-Well you see I'm pregnant" he blurted bracing to be yelled at.

"Y-Your what?" Arthur asked shocked at his stepson's words. "I-I'm Pregnant…"he said weakly. Arthur looked at him slightly worried at him. "And the father?" Arthur asked concerned even more. "I-Ivan" Matt said blushing at the thought of his lover. "Well as long as your happy I suppose" Arthur said forcing a smile as his son sat down. "W-well how do you think Francis will take it?" Matthew asked lightly. "Why don't you go see," Arthur said laughing nervously trying to reassure the boy.

"Bonjour Mattie what brings you to Paris zis time of year ze weather?" Francis asked as he prepared some food. "No just came to say I was pregnant with Ivan's child" Matthew said overconfident about Iggy's reaction. "What was zat?" the French Nation asked. "I'm um pregnant?" Matt said now worried. Francis grabbed a rolling pin and chased Matthew around the house screaming how he was to young to be a grandfather.

"Yo! Canadia sup bro?" Alfred said loudly patting his brothers back roughly. "Y-Ya I just came to talk" Matt said lightly. Just as he was going to speak a small child in tropical clothing ran up to the American and jumped on to his back. "Daddy daddy!" she cried happily. "Oh aloha Ana" he said lightly cradling the small Hawaiian child. "Hello Ana" Matthew said smiling at his niece who was only 6. "Aloha uncle Matt" she said excitedly jumping off of her dad. "So what did you want to tell me bro?" Alfred asked. "Um well you see me and Ivan are kind of um expecting?" he said nervously. Alfred chuckled patting Matt on the back "I never knew ya had it in you bro" he said smirking. Matt laughed lightly wondering if their mother would be proud, Or if she would be just disappointed in him. He sighed as the tiny Hawaiian nation tugged on his long sleeve. "Hey uncle Matt? Are you really having twins?" she asked her sweet mocha eyes staring up in to his violet ones that seemed slightly darker. "Yes I'm having twins I don't know what gender they are yet though sadly and Ivan's really worried…" Matt muttered trying not to be depressing.

"Why is he worrying so much bro?" Alfred asked picking his daughter up cradling her. "W-well h-his mother she died in child birth delivering Belarus and he's worried the same might happen to me so ya…." Matt said nearly silent. For a few moments the Canadian's brother looked really serious going over things in his head but he just sighed and unlaced his fingers leaning back. "Well bro I neither approve nor disapprove I'm just glad your happy," the American said lightly smiling at his younger twin. "Well thank you Alfred for taking the news so well and thank you miss Ana for being such a gem" Matt said kissing the girl's tiny hand before leaving back for his home, knowing his brother the news would be spread quickly between the other nations and he would get non-stop phone calls.


	4. Joy to Nightmares

_I'm Happy you guys like the story it really warms my heart to hear from you guys also __thanks so much for the lovely comments any way shall we continue with our story? I own nothing remember that _

"Ve~ can I touch your belly Matthew?" the small Italian nation asked a bright smile on his face. Matthew smiled back weakly and nodded he had been slightly worried when his belly had gotten so large but he was happy to know he was having twins.

Italy rubbed the belly lightly his hands met with a rough kick that made Matthew groan. "Naughty bambino you hurt your mama or as your Uncle Germany would say Mutti" Italy said chuckling as the baby kicked again. They sure had their father's strength but once in a while they would quiet down and be good little ones. Interestingly enough now a lot of other countries were getting pregnant like Italy and Germany they were expecting one and Spain and Romano were having triplets.

Italy giggled as he sat down next to Germany who wrapped his arm protectively around his lover as they discussed names. Alfred and Arthur were having a baby as well, which shocked Matt a lot considering that Arthur was like their mother when their true mother died so it was a little weird.

"Alright so as we all know we are having some kids so why don't we try and guess what gender they'll be ya?" Alfred said rubbing his small belly. "Ve~ me and Germany think it ours is going to be a boy" the Italian said happily. "Da if it's a girl I hope she's like mien love" Ludwig agreed with his lover. "That's very good for you two Alfred and I believe a girl is what we're having" Arthur said lightly looking at his lover worried. "And she's going to be the craziest sweetest little girl ever or boy I vote boy" America said happily poking his belly. "Alfred stop that what did I say" Arthur said his tone worried and strict.

The others said many guesses and no one asked him which he was actually happy for. "See ya next month guys!" America called excitedly as the other countries left. "Y-Ya bro sure thing…" Matt called back as he walked with Ivan happily going to a near by ice cream shop. "What do you want Canada?" he asked as he sat his lover down in a seat. "M-Mint chocolate chip with strawberry syrup and salmon jerky" he managed to say blushing wiggling in his seat. "Alright I'll see what I can do," Ivan answered to his lover's request. Matthew's cravings had gotten less strange in the last few weeks, which kind of made him happy.

Just as he had reached the counter he had heard a groan from Matthew who fell over another standing over him. "Get up stupid your coming with us" the person growled dragging the poor Canadian country away. "M-Mattie!" Ivan screamed running after his lover who was shoved in to a van. It was gone before he was able to reach it. He fell to his knees "Matt give him back….please give him back…" he begged the vast sky as tears of cold bitter sadness and despair rolled down his face. His dark cold aura erupted out of him as he screamed punching the ground till his knuckles were bloody.

"_Matt… my child are you alright?" his mother's soft ghostly asked in his drug-induced sleep. "Mama please help Ivan h-he need you to help him" he whimpered his abdomen in pain from being punched he hoped his children were alright. "They are safe for now," his mother muttered knowing his concern. "As for your lover I will see what I can do my baby boy just rest, stay alive, and protect your young" she said softly before disappearing. _

He awoke the car coming to a halt his abdomen felt like it was on fire. "Hey B he's up what should we do Russia wont be happy that his mate being gone" a male voice said. "Does it look like I care? That moron will pay attention to me if he wants his toy back" a cold female voice said it sounded slightly familiar. Matt was shaking with fear but he stayed silent not wanting to anger his captures more. He was dragged out of his seat to a house and down in to a cell where he was thrown in. "See you later slave!" one of the darkly clothed figures said coldly before walking off. Matt began to sob silently holding his belly hoping his babies were alright that they would live.

And so the nightmare began…


	5. They are gonna pay

_Hi again I was loving the comments and I'm sorry for leaving it off there so shall we?_

It had been three months since Matt had gone missing and Ivan lost it and now we see what has happened to them.

Matt awoke to footsteps coming down the stairs just sat there waiting for the abuse that was to follow in a few moments. The cell door opened the cloaked figure came in instead of gabbing Matt and raping him like normal they fell to their knees it sounded like they were crying. Matt cleared his throat "E-excuse me but are you going to get this over with?" he said weakly his voice strained from the screaming and crying he had been doing for the last 12 weeks.

"Nien I wont hurt you anymore" a familiar voice said softly between sobs, Matt pulled the hood covering the persons face to find Gilbert his red eyes filled with pain and regret. "G-Gil you…you're the one who was…" Matt felt like he had been stabbed with a shard of ice, Gilbert had left him for the Austrian country but when rejected he begged Matt to take him back. "Da the awesome me hurt you" he said his voice low and sullen as he held him self. "WHY!" Matt yelled angrily feeling rage and pain rising up in his chest.

"I wanted you back so badly and B-Belarus offered to…" "What did you do?" Matt asked bitterly cutting him off. All this time the Prussian had hit him, raped him, and degraded him so badly he didn't want anyone to fucking touch him just so Belarus could get with her brother! "M-Mattie I know I fucked up but I'm helping you get out Bella is away tending to Ivan" Gilbert said softly trailing off avoiding eye contact with the Canadian. Matt held his now very round belly he knew he was expecting soon how soon he didn't know but he had to escape. "Gil I cant forgive you for what you've done but I'll trust you to get me out" He said sweetly forcing a pained smile as he followed the albino out.

Belarus knocked on her brother's door it had been months since anyone had seen or heard from him she figured her plan had worked and he'd be broken and desperate for a lover. "Big brother you home?" she called knocking again, there came a growl from the other side of the door. She quietly opened the door and peeked in there was no one there. She walked in slowly her footsteps creaking on the old floorboards the house was dark, the wallpaper was ripped from what looked like claws, everything was smashed save a picture of his fist visit to Canada with his lover by his side smiling. The growl came again this time closer in the living room there was the smell of old blood covered by the decay of the house.

She turned the corner to find her brother yet he wasn't her brother. His hair was longer almost to his shoulders, his jack was missing, and the one thing he treasured most his scarf was torn and ruined. "B-Big brother?" Belarus asked shaking as he turned his dark violet eyes now almost completely black. "Bella is that you?" he growled his once kind voice was gruff and distorted as he stood slowly his dark aura taking the shape of a demon his eyes aglow, his nails now claws, and his teeth fangs. "Bella you're not welcome here get out before I lose it!" he growled gritting his teeth his tone bitter and dangerously rage filled. "Please big brother I love you and I'm here to help you," she said weakly. "No you're here to make a marriage propel but you cant cause matt is coming back he's just a friends house and he'll be back soon" he said starting to laugh psychotically holding the sides of his head crying.

"He has to come back soon he wouldn't leave me he just wouldn't he couldn't" Ivan said over and over to him self between the psychotic laughter that was escaping his throat. "Brother stop this your scaring me" Belarus said softly worried what has happened to her brother. "No Bella you see I have lost something very dear to me and now I-I cant find it so I'm losing it" he muttered his laughing getting louder and louder until it echoed through the house tears of pain and loneliness rolling down his face. "I want him back just give him back please!" he howled bitterly at the sky that shown through the torn roof. "Brother stop this madness he's clearly not coming back just forget him" she cooed rubbing his back only to be pinned to the moldy wall by her throat his hot breath in her face. "You want to see madness? I will show you madness!" he said his aura raging raising his hand to strike but as it came crashing down there was no female yelp but a male's. Ivan looked and saw Matthew on the ground unconscious the side of his face held a large red hand mark, blood dripping from his lip his aura and madness disappearing instantly.

"M-Mattie! Mattie I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you!" he whimpered over his lovers body "Matt open your eyes please" he begged desperately shaking his shoulders. When no answer came to him he quickly gathered Matt up and began to run toward the hospital.

Matt barely heard the voices he felt pain then nothing but floating. He worried then suddenly for the lives of his children. A faint presence pulled him toward a light the voices becoming louder their words clear. "We have to help them out there's no other way" "Some one get Ivan out of here so we can work!" "Matt Mattie wake up!" Ivan yelled causing him to bolt up a sudden pain though made his wince and fall back. "H-He's awake!" someone yelled, "Ivan w-where… where is Ivan" Matt asked scared wanting his lover there with him more then anything else. "M-Mattie are you alright?" Ivan asked kneeling to the bed. "I am now dearest" matt said kissing the male before a groan of pain from another contraction. "S-Shit the b-babies…" he whimpered as he gripping the sheets till his knuckles were white his nails digging in to his skin it felt as if he was being ripped from the inside out.

Another contraction came causing the Canadian to scream loudly scaring his lover and brother who were in the waiting room. '_Why why wont they come out?!'_ Matt's mind screamed as he pushed harder his brow covered in sweat he felt like he was going to cry. The sudden sound of wailing made him smile _'there's one now the other…'_ he thought trying to focus. The second was easier being smaller then the other one girl one boy. "W-why don't I heard the other one crying?" he asked breathlessly. "Mr. Williams I'm sorry to report that your second child was still born…" Antonio said sadly holding the smaller child's limp body. "No…no not my baby…" he said tearing up choking back a sob trying to act reasonably but he couldn't he quickly grabbed the child cradling it.

"Come on you have to wake up you have open your eyes for mommy ok?" he said sobbing begging franticly holding her close to him tears rushing down his face falling on to her peaceful one. "Please…don't leave me alone like this," he begged his child a sudden whimper made him look down. His son was whimpering silently crying holding tightly to his hospital gown. Antonio looked dumbfounded "W-well looks like a healthy baby girl Mister Williams" he said shocked.

Ivan was allowed in a few hours after so they could run tests on the babies and Matthew got some sleep. "H-Hey big guy miss me?" he asked softly half awake. Ivan quickly hugged him crying, "Of coarse I missed you dummy" he said holding his lover close. "I-I missed you to" Matt said clinging to the one he loved as the babies started cooing making Ivan chuckle. "Allo babushka you gave your mama and papa quiet the scare," he chuckled putting his finger in to his children's tiny hands. "You know Matt their quiet strong and the girl doesn't have our hair," he said examining his children the girl who was bigger had dark maroon hair and a scowl on her face where the boy had a dark silvery gold hair and Matt's curl.

"So your never going to guess but their states" matt said excitedly looking at his kids. "Oh da? Which states are they?" Ivan asked looking down lovingly at the new lives. "Alaska is the boy and California is the girl," he said sighing still tired from the birth. "S-so what happened?" Russia asked sitting on the bed matt sat up gripping the sheets. "I-I was raped…" he said slowly "By whom?" Ivan asked coldly now getting a look of blood lust. "P-Prussia…he was working with Belarus" Matt said softly. "Their gonna pay for what they did" Ivan said running off.


End file.
